Father
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Rey goes on her journey to Atch-To, where she meets the Legendary Jedi Master. It turns out her memories were hidden from her to protect her. And now, she rediscovers her family. Her father, her mother, her brothers, all of them.


_**One-shot**_

* * *

 ** _Date: 11-01-2016 (dd-mm-yyyy)_**

 ** _Fandom: Star Wars_**

 ** _Rating: K_**

 ** _Words: 1420_**

* * *

 **Star Wars Episode VII : The Force Awakens**

 **'Father'**

* * *

 _Rey's POV:_

After landing the Millennium Falcon on the shore of the island of Atch-To, leaving R2 and Chewie behind to watch over the ship, I started climbing the instable stone stairs up to the mountains.

I have never seen so many green before, and so many water!

I keep climbing the stairs, not caring about what my legs tell me.

There is a pull, it's like the pull I had in Maz Kanata's castle when that lightsaber called me, but it's different.

This time, it's a lot more stronger.

The stairs stop, but on my left is a tunnel.

I walk in, only to be greeted by the light again, and a sandy path.

The sandy path lead to a higher place upon the mountain.

I feel the pull again. I sighed and decided to follow the path.

I slowly reached the top of the mountain, hearing the waves clash upon the stones beneath.

Then, I see him.

A man who I always thought to be a Legend of the Republic.

He stood there, a black coat hiding his clothing and his hair, on the edge of the mountain near something that looks like a gravestone.

Then the man, Master Skywalker, lifted his head, and slowly turned around.

I saw white Jedi robes, and a greyish beard.

Master Skywalker pulled back the hood of his coat, revealing his long greyish hair and his blue eyes.

I quickly grabbed the lightsaber from my bag and held it out to him, wanting him to take it away from me.

Master Skywalker let his eyes fall upon the lightsaber, before he looked back at me. "Keep it." he said. "It has called out to you now."

What? "Sir, I don't understand."

Master Skywalker slowly stepped closer to me and pushed my arm down with his prosthetic one. "There is something, you need to see."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Just follow me." Master Skywalker calmly said and went inside one of the stone buildings.

I followed him.

The room he lead me in was quite large, while the door towards it had been very small. It was lightened up with candles.

There was a small place decorated, with pictures and flowers.

Master Skywalker took my arm as he kneeled down.

I followed him, now seeing the pictures were family pictures.

I saw pictures of a much younger Master Skywalker, smiling at his wedding with a very beautiful brownish-red haired woman. On later pictures, they showed 3 different babies.

"Your children?" I asked.

Master Skywalker nodded, replying my question.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

Master Skywalker closed his eyes and sighed. "My oldest son was old enough to understand, he became a spy for the Resistance under a totally different name. My other son was pretty young, so I gave him to a couple of Resistance fighters, old friends of my best friend Han Solo, a pair that always had wanted a son."

"A-and your third?" I asked.

"My third child was a girl, extremely gifted in the Force where her brothers were less. After the massacre on Yavin, I had to hide her away. She was only so young, I couldn't bear to lose her. I had to wipe her mind, hoping she would forget my name and only think of me as a Legend of hope for the Resistance to hold on to." Master Skywalker said, tears appearing in his eyes. "I knew that one day, she'd awaken to the Force, the time for me to come out of hiding."

"Has she awoken?" I asked.

"She has." Master Skywalker replied. "After she saw my memories, by touching my old lightsaber."

I stared at him. Did he just mention the lightsaber? And that his… _daughter?_ would awaken? My brain turned into a mess-

Master Skywalker looked me in the eye.

His eyes were… familiar. I felt the warmth of a family: a caring and loving father, a gentle mother, a brother with many questions and an eccentric brother.

My eyes wided. "Y-y-you…" I stammered.

Master Skywalker placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Yes, Rey, I am you father."

I was speechless.

Master Skywalker waved his hand in front of my eyes, and I suddenly remembered.

 _My family._

I was staring in the eyes of my father. "Papa?"

Master Skywalker, _papa_ , smiled brightly. "Hello, Princess."

I couldn't help it but to hug my papa, not wanting to let him go, ever.

Papa wrapped his arms around me as well.

We sat there in silence, not talking and barely breathing.

I reflected back on my family.

My grandfather, Anakin Skywalker I, a powerful Jedi Knight turned into Sith Lord only to be saved by his own son.

My aunt, Leia Solo néé Skywalker who preferred the name of Organa, the busy Senator who was afraid of her own son's Force potential.

My uncle, Han Solo, a man who couldn't stay home for once and was more of a deadbeat dad.

My cousin, Ben Solo, a young boy that felt he was held back from discovering a bigger power than he already had, the thing that lead him to the Dark Side and becoming Kylo Ren.

My father, Luke Skywalker, sole inheritor of the Skywalker family legacy and destined to become a powerful Jedi Master.

My mother, Felicity Skywalker néé Jones, Rebel fighter in disguise as a bounty hunter.

My oldest brother, Anakin Skywalker, the brother with so many questions that drove our parents into madness at times.

My youngest brother, Luke Skywalker Jr., the brother that never shut his mouth when it came to spaceships, mechanics and all the other things that had to do with piloting.

And then me myself, the only girl besides my aunt, a real combative youngster with no patience who pretended to be innocent, giving papa reason to grow grey hair and still be his little Princess he would spoil to death.

"I won't let you go again, Princess." papa whispered in my ear. "I promise."

"I know you won't." I softly said.

* * *

 _Far, far away from Atch-To, both of her brothers could feel their sweet family reunion._

 _Resistance base of D'Qar:_

Poe, who had been born as Luke Skywalker Jr., looked out of the window of his room into the space. He had known his parents, his _real_ parents, and he still remembered them. Luke Jr. wanted to live up to his family name as the greatest pilot in the Galaxy, and he was really on his way to do that.

He went with his hand through his dyed black hair that had originally been a very light shade of red near sandy blonde. His eyes, looking dark brown to the living eye, had originally been bright sky blue, like his father's.

Luke Jr. smiled. "I know it father. Soon enough, we'll be a family again."

 _First Order Base where Snoke hides (Wherever that is):_

General Hux was walking to his chambers when he felt the warmth of his family coming to him. He willingly let it in, the Light Side.

Hux, born as Anakin Skywalker II, son to the famous powerful Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, born without the Force. It was not that his family cared, Ani was still their son.

And with all he was doing now, he helped his family in another way.

When his real father went missing, he dyed his hair fire red and pretended to be an orphan in search for a family, pretending his real family had been killed by the Resistance.

He had _always_ been good in pretending things.

An Imperial officer on Arkansis named Brendol Hux saw a few of his leading skills and decided to adopt him, raising him as his own son.

Ani had pretended to be fascinated about the Empire, completely believing the stories they told, while he knew the truth, he just never said it out loud. He was careful around Snoke and Kylo Ren, fully aware of who they were.

Ani looked out of the windows in his quarters that looked out over a land of rocks. He looked into the space. "I feel it too father, the _Light_ is winning without a doubt. Ren is in a weak state because of what our sister did to him and Snoke _isn't_ so eager anymore to complete his training now. The First Order is falling _apart_ piece by piece, and I'm seeing it all. I _will_ make this universe a better place, _I promise_."

* * *

 _ **Just a one-shot I decided to write.**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


End file.
